


Things Seen and Unexpected

by dickslayson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, M/M, Wizard Kim Namjoon, Wizard Min Yoongi, Wizard Park Jimin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickslayson/pseuds/dickslayson
Summary: Kim Namjoon is the new Care of Magical Creatures professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, thanks to his good friend Kim Seokjin. However, he doesn't quite know what he's signing on for when an old flame shows up with lots of secrets and the need for a favor, that may include the dragon Joon is nursing in the Forbidden Forest.Park Jimin is restless. He wants to do something extraordinary and go down in wizarding history, and when he overhears a conversation about a dragon one night, he may just get the opportunity he's looking for.Min Yoongi is just trying to live a normal life. Well... normal for a wizard. But he soon finds himself wrapped up in a conspiracy involving a new teacher and a fellow classmate who he just can't seem to shake.





	1. Knarls and Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Park Jimin begins his sixth year at Hogwarts, he realizes that it isn't going to be an ordinary year when his new Care of Magical Creatures professor, Kim Namjoon, brings out a very "big" surprise for their first lesson.

Park Jimin hurried down the cobblestone steps at the back of Hogwarts castle, making his way down to the cabin near the forest. There was a slight bite to the breeze, but being barely September, it was already nearly 20 degrees. By the time he took his place next to his best friend Richie, he had already broken a bit of a sweat.

"It's the first day, Jiminie, and you were already nearly tardy," Richie said, raising an eyebrow jokingly. Jimin shrugged. His mother always said he would be late to his own funeral. Which could be sooner rather than later, if he didn't start showing up to class on time.

Slytherin house had Care of Magical Creatures with the Hufflepuffs, and the two houses mingled, chattering excitedly about the new professor. They had all seen him briefly and from afar during the sorting hat ceremony, but no one had had the chance to interact with him yet.

A sudden hush fell over the group as their new professor emerged from the trees of the Forbidden Forest. Richie and Jimin looked at each other quizzically.

"Sorry I'm late, everyone!" said their new professor, Kim Namoon. He was tall and lean and his hair was dyed a white blonde color. He was smiling, causing his cheeks to dimple, as he gently cradled something in his hands. "This little guy was digging up my garden this morning, and when I came out to confront him he ran right into the forest! Naturally I had to track him down."

"Naturally," Richie whispered to Jimin sarcastically. The Forbidden Forest was not somewhere one just casually took a stroll in, especially to catch what looked like a hedgehog.

Professor Kim Namjoon held up the creature for everyone to see. It had a long face and sharp quills, and it was nibbling on the professor's fingers.

"Professor is that... is that a hedgehog?" said a Hufflepuff girl with bright red hair. The professor smiled at her genuinely, causing her cheeks to turn pink and her freckles to disappear beneath her blush.

"One might think so, but it is actually a knarl," he said. "Muggles often get them confused with hedgehogs and don't realize that these little fellas are much more destructive and harder to get rid of."

"People farm them for their quills," said someone from the back of the group. Jimin glanced toward the voice. It was his fellow Slytherin Min Yoongi. His arms were crossed in defiance and he had a frown plastered across his face. Jimin wasn't sure he'd ever seen the guy smile.

"You're absolutely right, Mr...?"

"Yoongi. Min Yoongi," he said. The professor nodded politely.

"You're absolutely right, Mr. Min," he spoke very seriously now. "Knarl quills are very common ingredients in most potions and because of that they are in high demand. Their domestic living conditions are not always humane, unfortunately."

"Excuse me, Professor, but how were you able to catch it?" Jimin asked. He had heard that knarls were very skittish and did not often come near humans, making them damn near impossible to catch.

"Please, call me Joon," the professor said kindly. "And typically yes! But this little guy let me walk right up to him. I guess he knew I was going to bring him to meet all of you!" He smiled widely again. Jimin heard two girls behind him sigh wistfully. Oh boy.

"However, knarls weren't what I had planned for our first lesson. Perhaps I'll keep him around for the first years lesson later today." Professor Joon sat the knarl on the ground. Jimin expected it to dart back into the forest, but instead it just sat right next to the professor, it's belly squishing together, and it's pointy face looking content. Jimin raised an eyebrow at Richie, who just shrugged.

"So what do you have planned for us today?" Min Yoongi asked, not particularly kindly. Joon seemed to let Yoongi's tone roll right off him. His smile didn't falter at all.

"Well I actually thought that we--" 

Before he could finish his sentence, there was a loud crack as a tree at the edge of the forest was split in half, followed by an ear splitting boom that echoed throughout the grounds. Birds screeched and flew out of nearby trees in alarm. Jimin was ready to do the same, but stayed frozen as a giant shape began to move amongst the trees.

"Don't be alarmed!" Joon said, putting his hands up. The group of students had taken several steps backwards toward the castle. "She wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"She?" Richie said, probably more loudly than intended. Jimin resisted the urge to run right back to the castle and all the way down to the dungeons to Slytherin common room when he saw exactly what "she" was. It was possible their new professor was not only kind, but also batshit crazy... as the head of a dragon emerged from the forest.


	2. Spilled Tea and Secret Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Min Yoongi and Kim Namjoon are separately questioned by their friends about their plans regarding the first Care of Magical Creatures class.

"Well, Joonie I don't really know why you thought a dragon on the first day would be the best way to go," Seokjin said, crossing his legs and bringing his tea cup to his lips. "Of all things."

Joon frowned, picking the tea kettle up off the stove and bringing it to the table. "They deserve to know what's in that forest, Jin," he said defensively. Jin blew softly into his cup.

"Of course but on the first day? All we did today was go over supplies and introductions, and you brought out the most terrifying creature known to wizards," he said. 

"Do you think dragons are hostile by nature, Jin?! No, they are trained to be brutal and mean. They're mistreated into thinking that is the only proper reaction! People need to know that they can be gentle and kind if raised properly!" Joon sat his cup down a little too forcefully, causing it to crack and spring a leak. Tea began to spray all over the table.

"Dammit," he muttered under his breath, rushing over to get a towel. 

Jin got up from his chair and followed Joon over to the stove, taking the towel out of Joon's hands. He looked at his friend meaningfully.

"I know you mean well, Namoon," he said. Joon nodded, looking away. Jin patted him on the shoulder and went back to the table to wipe up the mess. He took out his wand and pointed it at the teacup. "Calix reparo," he said softly.

"Thank you," Joon said, taking a seat at the table. "And basilisks are the most terrifying creatures known to wizards, Jin. Everyone knows that."

Jin laughed, but Joon just sighed. "I have no idea how to be a teacher, Jin. I brought a dangerous animal out on the very first day of class."

Jin waved his hand. "There's no way you could have known that Helen would faint," he said, a slight grin on his face.

"I should have," Joon said, now grinning. "She's a Hufflepuff, after all."

Jin let out a laugh, his smile reaching his ears. "And only an arrogant Ravenclaw would say something so pretentious."

Joon and Jin drank their tea, both smiling now, happy to be in each other's company.

"Thank you for helping me get this job, Seokjin. There's nowhere else I could have taken her."

"The dragon?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a plan for what to do with her?" Jin asked, concerned.

Joon frowned. "I'm working on it. She's still skittish, her wounds are healing. I have no idea what conditions she was in originally when she was found."

Jin rolled his eyes. "Cut the shit, Joon. I know you were the one that snuck it out of that circus. It was all over the papers, and I could recognize your silhouette running across the picture."

"They were abusing her!" Joon said, not even bothering to deny it. "For their own entertainment. I had to get her out."

"And now that you succeeded, what are you going to do?" Jin asked.

Joon frowned again. "I don't know, Jin," he said. "I don't know."

 

* * *

Yoongi sat with his feet tucked under him in the Slytherin common room. A blanket was draped across his lap, and a book laid on top of it. He was just about to flip the page, when the book was lifted out of his hands.

"Can you not?" he said impatiently, not even surprised to see his friend Sage standing there, holding the book they had just confiscated from his grasp.

"The History and Mistreatment of Houselves, huh? Could you be more predictable?" they said, handing the book back to him. Yoongi gave them a withering glare and opened his book back up.

"That was wild today, huh?" Sage said, taking up residence in an armchair across from him.

"What?" he asked.

"With the dragon and the new professor?" they said.

"Oh yeah, I guess."

Yoongi was playing dumb. He knew exactly what Sage was talking about and he had been thinking about it all afternoon. In fact, he hadn't even been paying attention to the last few pages of his book because he had been too busy thinking about what he saw. The dragon could easily have been identified as an Antipodeon Opaleye. Because of their bizarre beauty, they were often trafficked for circus and theme parks for entertainment. It honestly made Yoongi sick to even think about, and he couldn't help but notice the red welts the dragon had on its neck.

When it had emerged from the forest it wasn't attached to any chains or ropes or anything seeming to have tied it down. A fact that his classmate Park Jimin had pointed out immediately. 

"It's not contained at all, Professor!" he had said, alarmed. The professor had looked appalled at the idea.

"Of course not!" he said, frowning. That was about the moment that the dragon had thrown its head back and roared, emitting a scarlet flame from between its teeth, smoke blowing out its nostrils. That's when Helen Applebottom had fainted.

But Yoongi was still perplexed. If the dragon wasn't being tied up, where did its wounds come from? The professor had to be hurting it somehow, and Yoongi had every intention to find out. But he had no intention on dragging Sage, who was now squinting at him suspiciously, along on that investigation.

"For someone that is currently reading a book on the rights and equality of magical creatures, you sure seem nonchalant about the situation. I thought you would be appalled our new professor has a pet dragon living in the woods," they said.

Yoongi shrugged, pretending to read his book and not looking up at Sage at all.

"What do you have planned, Yoongi?" they asked. Yoongi flipped a page, and didn't respond. Sage stood up, taking his book again. "What are you going to do?!"

"Nothing, now will you leave me alone? I'm trying to read," Yoongi said. It was a lie. He did have a plan. And he had every intention on carrying it out later that night.


	3. Tea Leaves and Twelfth Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin lets his curiosity get the best of him, and concocts a plan to sneak out of the castle, unbeknownst to him, Yoongi has a similar plan. Meanwhile, Professor Joon hosts an unexpected, and possibly unwelcome visitor.

"I'm going to go down to the forest tonight," Jimin whispered to Richie.

"WHAT?!" Richie exclaimed, nearly knocking over his teacup. Professor V glanced up at them, but continued to hover over a Ravenclaw boy who was struggling with reading his partner's leaves.

"Can you keep your voice down?!" Jimin whispered angrily. He had struggled with whether or not he was going to tell Richie his plan to sneak down to the forest that night, but he was too excited and anxious not to mention it. He was practically bursting at the seams.

"What the hell do you mean you're going to go down to the forest tonight? It's forbidden for a reason!" Richie said, giving Jimin a look that implied that he may strangle him if he wasn't careful. Jimin rolled his eyes.

"There's nothing in that forest, it's just old legends and wives' tales."

"There's a dragon in that forest, Jimin!" Richie exclaimed, once again not keeping his voice down. Jimin glared at him as Professor V made his way over to their table. He put his delicate hand out for Jimin's teacup.

"Need some help?" he asked, taking the cup. The intricate rings he was wearing on his right hand clinked against the teacup. His blonde hair was done in waves, and long dangling jewelry hung from his ears. He was a little eccentric, but Jimin genuinely enjoyed his class. "Oh... a skull," the professor said, sitting the cup back down on the table. He looked at Jimin with genuine concern. "There is danger in your path, Mr. Park. Do be careful."

Richie gave Jimin a meaningful glare as Professor V moved on to the next table.

"Oh come on, Richie you don't really believe this stuff!" Jimin said, shaking his cup and mixing up the tea leaves.

"No, but I DO believe that there is a very real threat in that forest... one that BREATHES FIRE," Richie said.

"The dragon blew fire UP IN THE AIR, Richie. It obviously didn't want to hurt anyone," Jimin said. Richie just looked at him, genuinely perplexed.

"Are you really that dense?!"

Jimin intentionally turned his shoulder toward Richie, picking up his quill to take notes regarding his tea leaves. If Jimin was anything, it was stubborn, and there was no way he was going to let anyone, even Richie, talk him out of what he had planned.

* * *

When Yoongi heard the toll of the twelfth bell that night, he carefully slipped out of his four poster bed. He had slept in his casual clothes that night, making sure to cover up with his blankets before his roommates went to bed. He didn't need them asking questions, or worse, telling Sage.

Yoongi made his way up the stone steps until he reached the large door leading out into the entrance hall. He was about to push it open when he heard footsteps behind him. He spun around, expecting to see Sage standing there. Instead he saw... Park Jimin. He was standing right under a torch on the wall, causing his black hair to glisten slightly. He had his arms crossed.

"Looks like we both had the same idea, huh?" he said smugly. It took every bit of control Yoongi had not to roll his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just heard a noise and was coming to check it."

"You heard a noise? All the way up here?" Jimin asked, clearly not buying it. Yoongi opened his mouth to defend his excuse when Park Jimin pushed past him and opened the door. Yoongi didn't move. 

"Well, are you coming or not?" Jimin asked. He turned around and went through the door, not bothering to check if Yoongi was following or not. Yoongi stood in place for several seconds, trying to weigh his options. He could just go back to bed and try to sneak out another night... but then he risked further questioning from Sage. And knowing Sage, they would find out Yoongi's motive and end up ruining the whole thing. He sighed loudly, and opened the door, jogging lightly to catch up with Jimin, who was already on his way out the next door into the night.

"I knew you couldn't resist! It's the dragon, right? You need to see it too? There's something funny about it, I just know it. I'm determined to find out what's going on," Jimin rambled, barely even out of breath despite the fast pace in which they were walking. They were on their way down the hill towards the forest. It was dark, but Yoongi didn't dare risk light his wand.

"Did you notice the wounds on its neck as well? That is what I'm most curious about. Do you suppose the professor takes it out of its chains to show it off? Where else would those wounds have come from?"

Yoongi had never heard someone talk so much in his life. Not even Sage. He stayed silent and walked briskly next to Jimin.

"And there's suddenly a fire breathing dragon in the forest when we get a new teacher? Do you think it had something to do with the old professor? Maybe he was framed..."

Yoongi had just about had it. "Can you stop talking? You're going to get us caught, for Christ's sake."

Jimin shot Yoongi a frown, but stayed much quieter as the two of them made their way down to the dark forest. 

* * *

Namjoon scrubbed his tea kettle in the sink, looking out into the blackness of the forest. He had the urge to go out and check on his new dragon friend, but he knew it wasn't safe even for a skilled wizard to go into the forest at night. He sighed, rinsing his dishes and drying them hastily. He always thought it was lazy to use magic for household chores. His mother always said it was a waste. His father, a muggle, thought it was incredibly silly to NOT use magic for everything you possibly could.

He reached up to open his cabinet door when he heard a crash from outside his cabin. He spun around, wand at the ready. It was a mistake to bring this dragon to Hogwarts. He should have known that it would catch up to him eventually. He flicked his wand and the owl he had perched on the top of his home flew off to find Kim Seokjin. Joon slowly made his way toward the door, ready to curse whoever was on the other side of it.

He didn't have a chance to open it however, because just as he reached out for the doorknob, the door swung open on its own, revealing a dark and limping shape on the other side of it. The man fell inside the door. He was panting, wet and dirty, and despite the fact that his pitch black hair was cover his face, Joon would recognize him anywhere.

"J-Jungkook?"


	4. Shadows and Unfinished Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin and Yoongi find themselves in a sticky situation, while Namjoon tries to figure out what to do about his blast from the past.

Jimin kept walking down the hill towards the forest, not bothering to check if Min Yoongi was still following him. However, if he was being honest he really hoped he was. Jimin hadn’t thought about how dark and creepy the forest would be at night, and if he was being completely honest he didn’t really believe what he had said to Richie about it all being old wives tales. He was a little afraid of the forest and he was feeling fortunate that he had stumbled upon a classmate that was as nosey as he was. 

 

They were starting to reach the end of the hill when Yoongi reached out and grabbed Jimin’s arm.

 

“What are you--”

 

Yoongi shushed him furiously and pointed in the direction of Professor Joon’s cabin. The lights glowed yellow from the inside, casting spooky shadows on the pumpkins and other plants in the garden outside. But that wasn’t what Yoongi was pointing out. There was a figure standing outside the Professor’s door. Jimin was about to tell Yoongi that they should get back to the castle before the professor caught them when he realized that he could see the silhouette of Professor Joon inside the hut, meaning that the dark figure limping closer to the door was someone -- or something -- else. 

 

Jimin and Yoongi stood frozen at the bottom of the hill. Jimin was afraid if they moved the figure would turn around and see them. Just as he was about to risk it by running back to the castle, the figured tore open the cabin door and practically fell inside. The door shut behind it. The boys stood still for another few seconds before Yoongi started heading for the professor’s cabin.

 

“What are you doing?!” Jimin whispered furiously. “The forest is this way!” 

 

Yoongi ignored Jimin and kept making his way towards the cabin. Jimin huffed and looked back at the dark forest nervously before turning back and hurrying after Yoongi. 

 

“You know,” Jimin whispered. “The smart thing would be to NOT go toward the professor who could expel us if we’re found.”

 

Yoongi gave Jimin a look that implied he thought he was possibly missing a few brain cells. “That person could have something to do with the dragon.” 

 

Jimin couldn’t deny this fact, but he was beginning to wish he had never snuck out in the first place. Why was Richie always right?

 

They continued down the hill, Yoongi now leading. Jimin had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach but he knew it was too late to turn back. When they got close to the cabin they snuck around the back and ducked below an open window, pressing themselves up against the wall. They could hear voices coming from the cabin. 

 

“--know that it has anything to do with her?” came Professor Joon’s voice. 

 

“Oh come on, Joonie you’re not that dense,” said another voice. “It’s a fucking DRAGON.”

 

Yoongi and Jimin looked at each other. Jimin opened his mouth to speak but Yoongi gave him a look that said if he so much as breathed too loudly he would hex him into the ground. Jimin smartly stayed quiet. 

 

“Stop calling me that,” Professor Joon said. Jimin couldn’t quite tell the tone of his voice. It was firm but there was a sharp edge to it that was almost unhinged. 

 

The other person let out a sigh, and must have moved closer to the window because his voice was suddenly much louder. Jimin tense and pressed himself even harder against the wall, pulling his knees up to his chest. Yoongi didn’t move at all beside him. 

 

“They could be out there now for all we know!” the voice exclaimed. 

 

“They wouldn’t dare come near Hogwarts.”

 

“Wouldn’t they?” this time the harshness of the mystery person’s voice cracked. 

 

“Jungkook I--” 

 

But before Yoongi and Jimin could find out what Professor Joon was going to say, a light shone in their faces. Fear shot through Jimin’s body and he opened his mouth to yell but nothing came out. Yoongi jumped to his feet about the time Jimin realized whose wand was pointing in their faces. 

 

“P-Professor Kim?”

 

*  * *

 

Joon felt as if he couldn’t breathe. His head was fuzzy and his throat was tight. What the hell was Jungkook doing here? Laying on his floor? Wet and dirty and bloody. Goddammit. Joon got on his knees and put his arm under Jungkook’s, pulling him all the way into the entryway and letting the door shut behind him. 

 

After a quick once over to make sure none of the blood was actually his, he sighed loudly and left him laying on the floor and got up to make more tea. Joon poured himself a cup and sat at the table, watching Jungkook breathe. His black hair was damp and messy; smudges of dirt and blood were littered across his cheeks. His skin was paler than it used to be and due to his mouth being slightly agape, Joon could see the bright white fangs poking through his lips. Joon sighed again and kicked Jungkook lightly in the shoulder. He stirred slightly, frowning and blinking in the light of the cabin.

 

“What are you doing here, Jungkook?” Joon said, his throat still tight. He tried to appear nonchalant, not moving from his spot at the table. Jungkook blinked, his dark eyes adjusting to his surroundings before they landed on Joon.

 

“Joonie…”

 

“Don’t call me that. What are you doing here, Kook?” 

 

Jungkook propped himself up on his elbow, shaking his wet hair out of his face before running his hands through it. Namjoon bit his lip so hard he drew blood. Before he could lick it off, Jungkook’s eyes snapped to Joon’s face.

 

“You should be more careful about that.”

 

“I’m not afraid of you.”

 

“You should be.”

 

“I sent for Seokjin so you better give me a good reason why you’re here before he shows up,” Joon said. Although, he wasn’t exactly sure what Jin would do about Jungkook’s presence, other than a lot of sneering and eye rolling. Jungkook groaned. 

 

“Can we just have one get-together without buzzkill Kim ruining it?” He smiled, showing off his fangs unintentionally. Joon looked away. 

 

“Did you make me a cup too?” Jungkook asked, gesturing toward the teacup in Joon’s hands. He was sure if he held it any tighter it would shatter. 

 

“Get yourself some.”

 

Jungkook rolled his eyes and eased himself up off the floor. He limped slightly for a few minutes and Joon sincerely hoped he was in pain. By the time he had poured himself a cup of tea and made his way back to the table, however, he was no longer limping. Damned accelerated healing. 

 

“I’m sure you’re wondering why I’m here…”

 

“Gee, I wonder why you might think that,” Namjoon said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

 

“You’re hiding a dragon here, aren’t you?” Jungkook said. Joon tried, and failed, to make his face appear confused and calm.

 

“Why would I keep a dragon at a school with hundreds of children?” he said. Jungkook looked down at his teacup.

 

“THEY sold it to that circus, Joonie” he said quietly, almost shyly. Namjoon felt as though someone had taking his lungs in their fists and squeezed. He swallowed and set down his now empty teacup. 

 

“You don’t know that,” Joon said, trying to keep his cool.

 

“I’ve been tracking them--”

 

Namjoon looked away. “Stop.”

 

Jungkook grabbed Joon’s arm and his expression desperate, almost manic. “Namjoon, I’ve been TRACKING them, and I’m so close. I know that they sold that dragon and if we just--”

 

“There are tons of magical animal traffickers. How do you know it has anything to do with her?”

 

“Oh come on, Joonie you’re not that dense. It’s a fucking DRAGON,” Jungkook said. 

 

“Stop calling me that,” Joon said, his voice tense. Jungkook stood up from his chair and walked over to the window, sighing loudly. 

 

“Joon I--” 

 

But before Joon could hear what Jungkook had to say, a light glowed outside his window and he heard a voice stammer fearfully.

 

“P-Professor Kim?”

 

Namjoon and Jungkook made eye contact briefly before Joon made his way toward the door.

 

“Stay here,” he said forcefully, receiving an eye roll from Jungkook before letting the door shut behind him. He walked around the side of his house near the open window where Jungkook was lurking inside. There he found Jin, his wand lit and shining in the faces of two students who were huddled right under the window.

 

“What the hell is going on here?” Namjoon said. Jin cocked his head, clearly annoyed. 

 

“You tell me.”

 

“I would love to tell you,” said a voice from behind Joon. Namjoon watched as recognition crossed Jin’s face, followed by annoyance and then quite possibly anger. 

 

“I’m going to take these two students back to their dormitory. But don’t you worry, I WILL be back and I WILL have words for you,” Jin said, before grabbing one of the students by the arm and pulling him up.

 

Joon sighed. He did not doubt it.

 


	5. Bewildered Hearts and Strawberry Jam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Seokjin goes back to the cabin to confront Namjoon and Jungkook. Jimin tries to discuss with Yoongi what their next step in solving the mystery of the dragon might be.

“I can’t believe,” Jungkook said, crossing his arms indignantly, “that you still hang out with that guy.”

 

“Oh save it, Kook you know he got me the job here,” Joon said, sitting back down in a chair at the table. He was over this conversation and was ready for Jungkook to make his great disappearing act. He ran his hands along the wood of the table absentmindedly. There had been a time where he would have done anything to keep Jungkook around, too keep him talking, smiling, laughing, anything. Things had changed, and yet he couldn’t resist the feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

 

“What are you thinking?” Jungkook asked.

 

“I’m thinking I want you to leave.”

 

“You know I have a point, Namjoon. No one else would be selling a dragon like that,” he said, uncrossing his arms. He walked back across the room and placed his palms on the table, leaving forward. Joon swallowed. 

 

“There are lots of animal traffickers, Jungkook. You’re letting your personal vendetta cloud your judgement,” he said, refusing to look Jungkook in the eyes. He knew he would see exactly what he was trying to hide… Jungkook’s theory /did/ make sense. But there was no way Joon was going to get involved. He saved the dragon, that’s all he had intended to do.

 

“Give me a break, Joon!” Jungkook said, throwing his hands up. He had lost all his cool smugness and was now clearly exasperated. Small dark strands of hair bounced around on his head. “You really think wizards are just walking around with dragons in their pockets?! Someone trafficking dragons would have to have the experience /and/ the numbers and I think you and I /both/ know the biggest possibility of who that could be.”

 

“I’m not saying it’s not a possibility I’m just--” 

 

“You just won’t help me,” Jungkook said, spitefully. His tone nearly made steam come out of Namjoon’s ears.

 

“Why should I help you?! What have you ever done for me except leave! You don’t give a shit about anyone but yourself and your own anger and self-hatred and you only come back around when you need something,” he said, breathing heavily. He felt a bead of sweat drip down and into his eye. He ignored the sting and continued to glare at Jungkook, practically daring him to argue. Jungkook didn’t. He unclenched his fists and collapsed into a wooden chair, putting his elbows on the table and resting his damp shaggy head in his hands. 

 

Joon, despite himself, felt a pang of guilt. He reached his hand out, but snatched it back when the door of his cabin swung open. Kim Seokjin stood in the doorway, annoyance and curiosity glinting in his eyes.

 

“Okay, which one of you is going to tell me what the hell is going on here?” he asked, slamming the door behind him and putting his hands on his hips. He was still wearing his school robes and they swung slightly on his thin frame. Jungkook noisily pushed his chair back and stood up. Joon saw that his eyes were rimmed with red and he wasn’t sure if it was out of hunger or because he had been crying. He felt the same pang of guilt in his heart, but forced it way down into the pit of his stomach. Jungkook didn’t deserve his pity, no matter what his heart said.

 

“I should go,” Jungkook said, his voice ragged. 

 

“Something we both agree on,” Seokjin piped in unnecessarily. Namjoon shot him a look, to which he just shrugged and cross his arms. 

 

Jungkook walked toward the door, stopping to look back over at Joon. His dark eyes were piercing and wet. “I’ll be in touch, Joonie,” he said before pushing past Jin and closing the door behind him.

 

“Well,” Seokjin said, clapping his hands together. “Never a dull moment, am I right?” 

 

Namjoon just rolled his eyes.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Jimin was dying to talk about his adventure the night before. Between the two of them, he and Yoongi had lost Slytherin house twenty points, but by the bounce in his step one would think they had won the house cup. He waited impatiently for Richie to wake up, but when he finally did, Jimin found he wasn’t sure he wanted to share the story with him yet. There was only one person he /could/ talk to about it, and that was exactly who he was looking for as he made his way into the Great Hall for breakfast. The ceiling was dark and cloudy, and there was a distant sound of rumbling thunder echoing through the walls. Jimin headed straight for the Slytherin table and found Min Yoongi sitting at the end of it, slathering strawberry jam on a piece of toast and talking quietly to his friend who looked up with wide eyes when Jimin approached them. 

 

“Can I talk to you for a minute?” Jimin asked pointedly. Yoongi looked up at him like he was crazy.

 

“Um…”

 

“It’ll just take a minute,” he said, starting to get annoyed. How could he not want to talk about what they saw last night? His friend looked between the both of them, a bemused look on their face, before slowly getting up.

 

“Um, I have to get to Alchemy anyway… I’ll catch up with you later, Yoongi,” they said, before gathering their books and making their way out of the hall. Jimin sat down across from Yoongi, satisfied with himself. 

 

“What?” Yoongi asked grouchily. Jimin frowned and grabbed a piece of toast off of Yoongi’s plate, buttering it and taking a big crunching bite. 

 

“What do you mean ‘what?’ I can’t stop thinking about what we saw last night! What’s our next move. Have you told anyone what happened?” Jimin said, looking toward the double doors of the Great Hall where Yoongi’s friend had just exited. 

 

Yoongi stared at the stolen piece of toast in Jimin’s hands and sighed. “I haven’t told anyone,” he said. Jimin nodded.

 

“I haven’t either. But I think we should go back tonight,” he said, taking another bite of toast. Yoongi pulled a face.

 

“Are you crazy? We lost 20 points last night, and I’m sure Professor Kim will be on the lookout,” Yoongi said, he picked up his napkin and wiped crumbs off of his face. 

 

“I think he believed our story,” Jimin said. Yoongi shook his head incredulously, crimped black strands falling in his face. 

 

“You think the former Head Boy of Hogwarts believed that we snuck out of our dorms in the middle of the night to find an overdue library book that we may or may not have misplaced during Care of Magical Creatures class?” Yoongi said, his eyebrow raised. A smile pulled at the corner of Jimin’s lips.

 

“Airtight alibi,” he said. Yoongi didn’t laugh, but Jimin could tell he /almost/ got a smile out of him and that was encouragement enough. He stood up.

 

“Well I /am/ actually going to go to the library and try to do some research before we go back out in the field,” Jimin said, grabbing another piece of toast off Yoongi’s plate he said, “Professor Kim was head boy?” 

 

“Yeah, everyone knows that,” Yoongi said, frowning at the second piece of stolen toast.

 

“Hmm,” Jimin said, before putting the piece of unfinished toast back on Yoongi’s plate and hurrying out of the Great Hall with intentions of heading straight for the library.


	6. Pepperups and Quick-Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite himself, Yoongi wonders what Jimin is up to and considers inquiring. Jimin has not given up on seeing the dragon, and he has a new plan.

Yoongi sat in the back of his potions class with his arms crossed. He was still perturbed that Jimin had managed to get them into so much trouble. There’s no way he would have gotten caught if he hadn’t tagged along… at least that’s what he kept telling himself. 

 

“So what was that about this morning?” Sage asked, taking their seat beside him. “Since when do you and Park Jimin hang out?”

 

“We don’t,” Yoongi said, grumpily. “I don’t even know him.” But Yoongi had noticed that Jimin wasn’t in class. His partner in crime, Richie, was sitting in the middle of the classroom, his cauldron set and all of his supplies placed neatly around it. Jimin usually had his cauldron askew and his supplies strewn about on the table in front of him. After six years of classes together, you just pick up on these things… about everyone. 

 

“What did he want to talk to you about? Quidditch?” Sage asked. Yoongi scoffed. He had never seen Jimin attend a quidditch match in his life, although being on the team, Yoongi was usually busy elsewhere to notice such things. He had been the keeper for Slytherin since his fourth year when Stephanie Parker had graduated finally, leaving the spot open. Sage always said that the team captain would have picked Yoongi sooner, but he had a huge crush on Stephanie and there was no way he was going to kick her off the team. 

 

Yoongi /was/ a good player, and he was looking forward to getting practices started. The first match of the season was to be against Gryffindor and he fully intended to knock their smug faces right off their brooms. Well… not literally, of course.

 

Sage opened their mouth to ask another question, when Jimin ran into the classroom, looking out of breath. His dark hair was a mess, sticking out in all directions, but somehow he still managed to look ethereal. Like a fairy, almost. 

 

“Nice of you to join us, Mr. Park,” Professor Kim said, not without sarcasm. Yoongi suspected after the stunt they pulled the night before, Professor Kim would take more points from Slytherin and even give Jimin another detention, but he instead gave him a warning look and continued with his lesson. 

 

He was explaining which ingredients were essential for a Pepperup potion, but Yoongi noticed that Jimin wasn’t listening. He was scribbling something on a piece of parchment that definitely didn’t look like a potions recipe. He also had a book laying open in his lap that he was hiding under the table. Yoongi noticed Richie lean over and whisper something to Jimin warningly, but he was unbothered. Yoongi frowned. Had he found something about the dragons? Yoongi considered trying to meet up with him after class, but then thought better of it. It was probably for the best if he continued his investigation on his own. Jimin was too eager, and Yoongi guessed most likely self serving. 

 

“Min Yoongi? Can you tell me?” Professor Kim said, pulling Yoongi out of his train of thought. He looked up, trying not to look too startled. 

 

“I… uh…” he stammered, trying to ignore the heat in his cheeks.

 

“I was just asking if anyone knew the side effect of a Pepperup Potion?” Professor Kim said, calmly. Yoongi swallowed.

 

“Um, steam coming out of the ears… sir,” Yoongi said, thanking whatever gods there were that Nurse Hoseok had prescribed him a Pepperup Potion in his third year at Hogwarts. Professor Kim smiled.

 

“That’s exactly right, perhaps you should all write that down,” he said. Sage elbowed Yoongi in the ribs, stifling a laugh. He gave them a dirty look and pulled out his quill to take notes. 

 

Near the end of class, Yoongi was distracted once again when Jimin raised his hand insistently, practically waving. 

 

“Yes, Mr. Park?” Professor Kim said, not without a slight hint of annoyance in his voice. Yoongi suspected he would be annoyed as well if the same student disrupted his class twice in one period. 

 

“I’m not feeling well,” he said, making sure to place his hand tenderly on his stomach. “May I go to the hospital wing?”

 

Professor Kim seemed skeptical. “Is it an emergency?” he asked. Jimin nodded. “Very well, but perhaps someone should accompany you if you are feeling that bad. The hospital wing is on the other side of the castle. 

 

For a split second Yoongi almost stood up and offered to accompany Jimin, but a Gryffindor girl stood up quickly. Yoongi thought her name was Sarah, but he couldn’t remember. She was the seeker for their quidditch team. 

 

“I can take him, Professor Kim,” she said, her long dark hair falling in waves down her back. “I need to refill a prescription with Nurse Hoseok anyway.”

 

Professor Kim nodded, and though Jimin looked like he could have done without an escort, the two of them gathered their things and headed out the large door of the classroom. 

 

* * *

 

“I’m probably fine,” Jimin said, once he and the Gryffindor girl made it out into the corridor. “I don’t need to be escorted.” 

He had a plan, and he really didn’t want this girl putting a wrench in it. But she only smiled beautifully, and tucked her long dark hair behind her ear. 

 

“That’s okay, I don’t mind. I really do need to see Nurse Hoseok. I’m Samantha, by the way,” he said, her gray eyes shining. Jimin had to admit, she was extremely pretty.

 

“Jimin,” he said, trying not to sound annoyed. It wasn’t her fault, if he hadn’t gotten caught the night before, Professor Kim most likely wouldn’t have insisted on an escort. 

 

“I know,” she said. “You put that hex on Jeremy Hodgins last year when he was pestering my friend to go to the Yule Ball with him.”

 

Jimin laughed, in spite of himself. “Yeah, well Hodgins is a dick,” he said. Samantha laughed.

 

“Hodgins /is/ a dick,” she agreed. Jimin was no longer quite as annoyed by her company, and by the time they made it to the hospital wing, he was in a much better mood. 

 

Nurse Hoseok was wrapping a bandage around a first year’s finger when they arrived, tut-tutting at him for being so careless. 

 

“Next time make sure that you move your hand out of the way when your friends are practicing wand work,” he said. “Now off you go.” The first year sniffed and hopped down off of the bench, and quickly leaving the wing, his face a bright scarlet. 

 

Nurse Hoseok stood up, and dusted off his bright white robes before placing his hands on his hips. 

 

“Now, what can I do for you two? Come for your medication, Miss Stanley?” he asked Samantha. She nodded.

 

“Yes, sir. If it isn’t too much trouble.”

 

Nurse Hoseok shook his head. “No trouble at all,” he said, and made his way over to a large white cabinet. He opened it, humming to himself slightly before pulling out a small bottle of what sounded like tiny jangling pills. 

 

“Here you are,” he said, handing them to Samantha. Jimin expected her to leave, but she hovered for a moment.

 

“What about you, Mr. Park?” Nurse Hoseok asked. 

 

“Erm, I’m having a bit of a stomach ache. I was hoping maybe I could lay down for a bit?” he said. Nurse Hoseok raised an eyebrow, and then gestured toward a cot in the corner of the room. Jimin nodded.

 

“Thank you,” he said, starting to head that way when Samantha caught his arm. He spun back around quizzically. Samantha suddenly looked shy, and she let her long hair fall into her face.

 

“Um, Jimin I was wondering if… well I’m on the Gryffindor quidditch team, and I was wondering if you’d maybe come to our first match? I know you can’t actually cheer for me, since we’re playing Slytherin... But I think you’d have fun, it can be really interesting to watch…”

 

Jimin blinked. “Um… yeah sure, I can come,” he said slowly, still slightly perplexed. Samantha tucked her hair behind her ear again and smiled.

 

“Great,” she said. “I hope you get to feeling better!” Jimin watched after her as she practically bounced out of the room. Bizarre. He wasn’t sure he’d ever attended a quidditch match. But Samantha was nice, and /very/ pretty, so he supposed it wouldn’t hurt. Richie would be thrilled, he was always trying to get Jimin to go to matches. 

 

Jimin laid down on the cot, trying to decide what he might wear to a quidditch match, when he suddenly remembered why he was /actually/ in the hospital wing. He had spent his entire free period in the library researching dragons, and there was only one thing that could keep them from burning you up if you disturbed them: Quick-Ice. It was a thick liquid substance that one could swallow, sending any icy feeling through one’s entire body. Dragon trainers often used it to prevent injury, but it’s magical properties also helped cure minor cuts and burns. And where would one go if they wanted to steal some Quick-Ice? Why, the hospital wing, of course.


	7. Proclivities and Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Jimin is supposedly resting in the hospital wing, Nurse Hoseok and Professor V have an intriguing conversation.

Jung Hoseok had always had a particular proclivity for healing magic. He was so talented at it, in fact, that when he was in school Nurse Merriweather had practically begged him to be her intern. When she retired, between her recommendation and the high recommendation that Kim Seokjin had given, Headmistress Overbrook hardly had a choice in hiring him. He loved his job, and he cared deeply about his students.

He also preferred his work space to be extremely tidy. So, tidying up was just what he was doing when Kim Taehyung came bursting in the door.

“I’m just fine, Miss Sutton, thank you for your help but you best hurry off to your next class!” he was saying to a small young girl with mousy brown hair and very large glasses. She was standing in the doorway, looking concerned but the door shut behind Taehyung, leaving her behind.

“Another accident, Taehyung?” Hoseok said, folding his arms across his chest and raising an eyebrow. Taehyung smiled timidly.

“Well, to be fair this wasn’t /technically/ my fault. One of my second years got a little over-excited about her tea leaves and knocked over some boiling water and--”

“Alright, alright, have a seat,” Hoseok said. He went over to his large white cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Quick-Ice. He had a feeling that Taehyung and ingested over half of this bottle himself within the last year. Taehyung was fairly new to teaching, and he was the youngest professor at Hogwarts. He was very passionate and very kind-hearted but also… very /very/ clumsy.

Hoseok pulled out a small measuring cup and a roll of bandages. He poured a generous amount of Quick-Ice into the measuring cup, sitting the bottle back on the shelf. He hurried over to Taehyung, not bothering to close the cabinet behind him. He handed him the small cup, and he downed it, pulling a bit of a face and shivering as it went down. He didn’t complain, though. He was very used to taking it by now.

Hoseok reached out for Taehyung’s delicate hand, and began to wrap it.

“Seokjin was in here earlier this morning,” Hoseok said, quietly as he worked. “He said that Namjoon had a visitor late last night. He also caught two students out of bed.”

Taehyung raised his eyebrows in surprise, his long earrings dangling slightly. “Who would be on Hogwarts grounds to visit a professor that late at night? Which students were caught?” he asked curiously.

“He didn’t say which students but…” Hoseok glanced over at the only other patient in the hospital wing. Park Jimin was laying in a cot in the corner, his back to them. His breathing appeared to be slow and even. Hoseok thought he even heard him snore. “The visitor was Jungkook,” he said in a whisper. Taehyung’s eyes grew wide.

“Jeon Jungkook?” he said, a little too loudly. Hoseok shushed him, and finished wrapping his hand.

“Yes, he wanted Namjoon’s help with something. Apparently he--”

Suddenly the door was being open again and in walked Richie Kaur. He was a very short very plump Slytherin boy, and he was practically attached to Park Jimin’s hip. Hoseok was surprised he hadn’t shown up sooner.

“Hello, Mr. Kaur. Here to see Mr. Park?” he asked. Richie nodded, and Hoseok pointed him in the direction of Jimin’s cot. Hoseok gave Taehyung a look that said “we’ll finish this conversation later.” Taehyung nodded, using his good hand to hold his injury protectively.

“Right, well thank you Hobi, as usual,” he said. He opened the door to the hospital wing and started.

“Oh Miss Sutton,” he said, “It really wasn’t necessary to wait…”

* * *

 Jimin continued to pretend to be asleep as Richie approached him.

“Jiminie?” he asked quietly. Jimin didn’t answer. If he was being honest he was incredibly annoyed with Richie for bursting in right when Nurse Hoseok was spilling the beans about Professor Joon’s secret guess. However, he couldn’t really be too mad at his friend for coming to make sure he was okay.

“I’m fine,” Jimin whispered, without turning over to look at Richie. “I need you to provide a distraction.”

“But--”

“Richie!” Jimin said forcefully, but quietly. “Please, I’ll explain later. I need to get to Nurse Hoseok’s cabinet.”

He could hear Nurse Hoseok humming to himself across the room, but he didn’t dare look over to see where he was. He also heard Richie sigh, and the tapping of his footsteps as he walked in the direction that the humming was coming from.

Jimin was feeling very tense when suddenly he heard a loud clatter.

“Mr. Kaur!” the nurse exclaimed.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, sir! Let me-- here, let me help!” Richie said, impressing Jimin with his acting skills. Jimin rolled over slowly, just in case they were facing his direction, but when he saw that Richie had completely knocked over and spilled an entire bottle of green liquid, that was beginning to smoke slightly, he jumped up and made his way over to the giant white cabinet. It was, much to Jimin’s relief, already open and it only took him a moment to find the Quick-Ice bottle. He quickly stuffed it into his cauldron, and grabbed the rest of his things from next to the cot.

Nurse Hoseok had just finished mopping up the steamy liquid and was giving Richie a quick once-over to make sure he wasn’t harmed. He suddenly noticed Jimin, awake and arms full of all his things.

“Mr. Park? Do you need a tonic for your stomach?” he asked.

“Um, no thank you sir, I’m actually all good now. I think I’ll just go with Richie back to class,” he said. Nurse Hoseok narrowed his eyes at the two of them suspiciously.

“Alright,” he said, shooing the two of them towards the door. “Be on your way, then.”

Jimin rushed out the door, his heart practically beating out of his chest.

“What was--” Richie started to ask, but Jimin shushed him and walked quickly further down the corridor and into an empty classroom before he let him finish his question.

“What was that all about?!” Richie asked, exasperated. Jimin pulled the bottle of Quick-Ice out of his cauldron, grinning from ear to ear. Richie didn’t appear amused at all.

“What the hell do you need that for? Are you planning on setting someone on fire? You already did a number on Jeremy Hodgson last term, I think he got the picture--”

“It’s for the dragon, Rich,” Jimin said, quickly putting the bottle back into his cauldron to carry down to the dormitories. Richie groaned.

“Jimin, please, will you drop this? You’re going to get in trouble, or worse killed by a fire breathing dragon! Why can’t you trust that Professor Joon knows what he’s doing?”

“Why can’t you trust that I know what I’m doing?” Jimin asked. Richie just gave him a look. “Okay, well I do know what I’m doing this time. I have it under control.”

“Well, I’m not going with you,” Richie said. Jimin just shrugged.

“I wasn’t going to ask you to.”

Richie frowned, looking a little hurt. “Why not?”

“I told you, I’ve got it under control. Now let’s take this stuff down to the dormitories before I have to meet Professor Kim for detention.”

“Detention?!” Richie said, alarmed. Jimin had forgotten he hadn’t told Richie about his escapade with Min Yoongi the night before. He bit his lip.

“Uh yeah, Professor Bins caught me practicing a curse in the hallways. You never know when I might need to use it on ole Jeremy again,” he said. He couldn’t help but feel an awful sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Though Jimin was typically a very skilled liar, he didn’t like having to do it. Especially to his friends. “I have some good news, though,” he added.

Richie raised an eyebrow. “Oh? And what’s that?”

“I’ll be accompanying you to the first quidditch match.”

Jimin laughed at the shocked expression on Richie’s face, as the two made their way out of the empty classroom and towards the dungeons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that is reading! I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I enjoy writing it. Please feel free to leave comments and criticism and even let me know any scenes or interactions you would like to see! Thanks so much for your support!


	8. Butts and Blushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi and Jimin serve their detention with Professor Kim

Yoongi made his way up to Professor Kim’s classroom for the second time that day, only now it was to serve his detention. He hoped to God that whatever punishment they were about to receive, it would be separate from each other. He wasn’t sure he could stand Jimin’s constant chattering after the stress of last night and him eating all his goddamn toast that morning. 

Of course, he ran right into him on the stairway leading them out of the dungeons.

“Well, this is deja vu, huh?” Jimin said, nudging Yoongi in the shoulder with his own. Yoongi sighed.

“Let’s just get this over with,” he said. Jimin pouted his full lips, but was quiet the rest of the way up to the classroom. When they walked inside, Professor Kim was sitting behind his desk, round spectacles placed precariously on his nose and his bleached hair falling into his eyes. He didn’t bother to look up as they entered.

“Good evening, boys. Don’t bother to have a seat, we’re going to be taking a bit of a field trip through the castle,” he said, taking off his glasses and sitting them down on his book. He smiled at them in a way that told Yoongi he was going to find whatever “field trip” they were going on pretty amusing.

Turned out, the field trip just consisted of the three of them walking around the castle dusting picture frames. Both Jimin and Yoongi carried a damp cloth and Professor Kim walked with his hands in his trousers, occasionally taking them out to point a finger at a particularly dusty frame.

About an hour in, Yoongi’s feet were growing tired and he nearly lost it when they passed a portrait of a fat lady who seemed to think everyone wanted to hear her sing. The only good thing about the evening so far was that, because Professor Kim was accompanying them and staying very close, Jimin didn’t have an opportunity to bug Yoongi more about “their plan.”

Although, if Yoongi was being honest, he was sort of curious about what Jimin was reading and scribbling down during Potions class earlier that day. And just as he was having this thought, the opportunity presented itself.

“I’m going to run into the hospital wing really quickly while we’re on this side of the castle,” said Professor Kim, “I have some quick business with Nurse Hoseok. I trust that you two will continue to dust and /only/ dust, until I return?”

Jimin and Yoongi both nodded and Professor Kim made his way toward the hospital wing.

“So what was that all about earlier today in Potions?” Yoongi asked, trying his best to sound bored. Jimin glanced over at him, his nose slightly in the air, before going back to dusting a dark red frame with a photo inside of a wizard riding a cow across a field.

“Well, I was going to tell you on our way down here but to be honest you’re being kind of a butt,” Jimin said. Yoongi choked on a laugh, surprising both him and Jimin.

“A butt?” he asked, trying to hold himself together. Jimin glared at him, his cheekbones now slightly dusted with pink. Yoongi smiled, despite himself.

“I’m sorry for being… a butt,” he said, snorting. Jimin raised his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you laugh before. Or even smile, for that matter,” he said. Yoongi rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, well don’t get used to it. So what were you reading about in class?”

Jimin gave Yoongi a look, but obviously couldn’t resist sharing the information he had learned. “I spent all morning in the library and I found out that if we drink Quick-Ice, for around twenty minutes if the dragon tries to burn us to a sizzle, we’ll be safe. But only for twenty minutes, possibly thirty but that’s pushing it and we probably don’t want to take that risk,” he said, trying and failing to sound nonchalant. Yoongi could tell how excited he was at the prospect of being close to the dragon. His eyes were practically gleaming.

“So that’s why you asked to go to the nurse,” Yoongi said, knowingly. Jimin looked up at him and grinned.

“Exactly! But you’ll never believe this… while I was there Professor V came in and Nurse Hoseok told him who the man at Professor Joon’s cabin was,” he said. Yoongi was so genuinely surprised by this revelation that he dropped his damp rag onto the stone floor of the castle corridor.

“Who?” he asked. Jimin grinned, clearly loving the suspense. Yoongi wanted to strangle him.

“His name is Jeon Jungkook,” he said proudly. Yoongi frowned.

“Who is Jeon Jungkook?” he asked. Jimin sighed, annoyed.

“Well, I don’t know yet, but it’s a lead isn’t it! He obviously has something to do with the dragon! If we find out who he is then we--”

But Jimin didn’t dare finish his sentence as Professor Kim reappeared in the corridor. Alright, boys it’s about time you headed back to your dormitories. The portraits are shining, and I think you’ve been punished enough. I’ll see you both in class,” he raised an eyebrow, “and hopefully not anywhere else.”

Jimin and Yoongi disposed of their rags and began to make their way back toward the dungeons.

“I plan to do some more research during my free period tomorrow morning. Will you help?” Jimin asked, and Yoongi couldn’t help but feel compelled to agree. Something about the look in his eyes, hopeful and pleading. Yoongi swallowed.

“Um, I can’t. I have quidditch practice during my free period tomorrow…” he said. Why did he feel so guilty for turning him down.

“Oh, right…” Jimin said sadly.

“How about during lunch?” Yoongi said, before he could stop himself. Jimin grinned as they parted ways to their separate dormitories.

“Lunch it is!”


End file.
